New additions
by Blazing Scarlet
Summary: Well, just a little story about Percy and Annabeth's children. ONESHOT, please read. Hit that sexy review button while you're at it, baby.


Damn... why must there be a traffic jam at this particular hour? Percy grunted as he sat in the driver's seat of his BMW. Annabeth was already due! Percy wanted to be by her side when the baby would be born! Damn, why did the gods choose this timing to mess with him?

_*6 months ago*_

"Percy... I've got something to tell you..." Annabeth said, fingering her marriage ring.

"Yeah, what's up, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Well... you see... I'm expecting... so erm..." Annabeth mumbled, unsure of how to break the news.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! I'm so happy, I'm gonna be a dad soon!" Percy yelled happily, flinging his arms around Annabeth, who could only smile.

_*4 months ago*_

"Seaweed Brain, you'll choose the name if it's a boy, and I'll choose the name if it's a girl. Deal?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, Wise Girl. Can't we get a scan or something?" Percy asked, rubbing his neck.

"No, I want it to be a surprise. I hope it's a girl. If it's a girl, I'm gonna name her Kaylee." Annabeth said, patting her tummy.

"Mmm... nice name. Then I'll name the boy, erm, Keith." Percy said, grinning.

"Sounds nice. So it's a deal?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"Yeah, pinky promise." Percy replied.

"Pinky promise."

_*now*_

Percy sighed in frustration. The stupid traffic jam! He ended up parking his car by the side of the road and running to the hospital. He reached the hospital only to see the gods standing outside the delivery room.

"You are late." Poseidon said grimly.

"It was a traffic jam!" Percy yelled, causing a nearby nurse to glare in his direction.

"Now now, Athy is inside with Annabeth, hon. You should go in, or you could simply just wait." Aphrodite said, wagging a finger.

Percy didn't even reply. He burst into the delivery room, only to see Annabeth holding a baby- what? Two babies? Percy stood rooted and simply gawked.

"Seaweed Brain, come see Kaylee and Keith. Don't you want to hold them?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"Twins, seriously? Annabeth? Really?" Percy asked, gawking again.

"Yes, seriously, now hold on to the girl now, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, handing Percy Kaylee.

"Woah, they're so tiny!" Percy said, cradling Kaylee.

"Ooo, doesn't little Keith look like he could just inherit my intelligence?" Athena asked, cradling Keith.

"Why both children would inherit your intelligence, Mom." Annabeth answered.

Suddenly, the gods all crowded into the room, dying to see the baby.

"Look, Kaylee looks just like Annie Belle. Look at her eyes and her blonde lump of hair!" Dionysus said.

"My my, dear Keith will grow up to be such a charmer. He looks like a mini-Percy!" Aphrodite said, smiling.

"Both the kids are adorable." Hera said, smiling.

"He looks handsome, just like Percy and I." Poseidon said, grinning.

_*a week later*_

Annabeth and the twins were finally home. Kaylee got a green cot while Keith got the blue cot. Annabeth was extremely delighted with the twins and would only let go of them when it was time to sleep. The gods have been very nice, supplying us with loads of gifts. Hephaetus provided Annabeth a golden massage chair with lots of features and buttons, and it seemed to be 50 years ahead of it's time. Artemis sent over two fur blankets while Apollo sent a golden bow for display. Zeus and Hera gave a painting while Athena gave an owl crib for both babies to be used when they would be a little older. Aphrodite sent over a cupboard full of cute outfits while Poseidon sent over a tank of wonderful cute fishes.

"Hey Percy... Do you think the children will have to go to camp Half-blood?" Annabeth asked, eyes full of worry.

"Who knows... we should consult the gods on it..." Percy answered, rubbing his neck.

"I hope both of them are perfectly mortal... I don't think I could stand parting with them..." Annabeth said.

"Let's pray for them, then."

* * *

_Me: Alright. Here's this little oneshot. Hope you're happy with it. I might continue using the same characters in a different story, who knows? Hit that sexy review button, thank you!_


End file.
